


【棋昱】日出之前

by joycy



Category: the super vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycy/pseuds/joycy
Summary: # 双美院学生AU，水乡一夜情# 破镜重圆梗，双向暗恋梗# 灵感来源：伍尔夫《到灯塔去》，川端康成《伊豆的舞女》





	【棋昱】日出之前

01

蔡程昱面对着碧玉色的湖水，那灰白相间的阁楼矗立在傍晚朦胧的夕阳中，目光所及之处，是临水而挂的红灯笼。

他垂下头，在纸上落下两笔，又觉得不够满意。油画不像素描，落了笔，改也没那么轻易。

“说好日落时集合，”蔡程昱小声嘟囔着，笔刷又沾上颜料盘上的色块，“老师怎么又说话不算话。”

“所以我说晰哥这人，面上看起来特好，一肚子坏水儿不少。”他对面的男孩黑衣黑裤，还戴了顶黑帽子，看起来着实不像个美院学生，倒像个唱摇滚的。“估计是他自个儿画入迷了，不想走了。”

龚子棋今天心情不错。他面前的画布上，深色的水草攀附着岸边生长，薄薄一层水覆在上面。橙红的夕阳在水流的波纹里逐渐坍塌不成形状，弯成一道道柔和低回的皱褶。

他望着面前快上色完成的画，又瞄了眼对面坐着的人，摘下一边耳机。

“哎，你还记着我们来这儿几天了？”

蔡程昱皱起眉，心里数了数：“四天吧，后天就要回去了。”

他坐在那儿，好像是在说一件没什么大不了的事。确实也没什么大不了，龚子棋手里捏着耳机把玩，黑红金属配色，间或反射出点点光。可他就能听出蔡程昱话底下的失落。

“要不要明早一起看日出？”龚子棋拿起画笔，细细瞄着左下角的阴影，“我还没在水乡看过日出。”

蔡程昱的笔顿了一下，“好啊，如果明天天晴的话。”

他的目光落在面前的画上，刻意不去注意天边黑压压的乌云。“可是你也得很早起床才行。”

他有些画不下去了。轮廓是好的，勾线也是对的，可今天的光影怎么都画不对。蔡程昱抬眼望了眼对面的人，夕阳的光线郑落在他的眉骨鼻梁的一侧，光影分明。

像一幅画。

蔡程昱鬼使神差地想，然后怎么都停不下来。他很想勒令自己的思绪停下来，或者只是静静地流淌一会儿，让他能把里面那些重大的，特殊的情感挑拣分离出来。可蔡程昱越努力，就越没法区分思绪里各种各样感情因素和……其他什么东西。

他的画板下，压着上次裁多的一张纸片。不大，明信片大小。

——刚装得下一幅人物小像。

龚子棋还在不停地说着，蔡程昱不知道为什么他总能一边说着一边专注于他的画。“好不容易能来这里写生，多看看风景也是好的。比一天到晚关在美院那大铁门后面好多了。”

风刮过来撩起蔡程昱的头发，门边的风铃叮当作响。

“是好多了。”他听到自己的声音，仿佛对方的声音回荡在他的脑海，然后自己从喉咙里冒了出来。

“我听张超说，龙哥和嘎子哥还是在这儿定的情呢。”

蔡程昱的大脑里合着那些字句回响，像沉浮在一场昏暗不明的梦境里：“真好。”

“…你在发呆么？”一双手在他面前晃了晃。

问话终于打断了蔡程昱的思绪，他低下头，才发觉那张纸片上模糊勾勒的痕迹已经逐渐清晰。他抬起头，望着对面男孩的脸，一瞬间对上对方的目光。龚子棋的眼睛仿佛和夕阳橙红的光线重合。

蔡程昱素描功底不弱，此刻，他却觉得自己笔下的画如此苍白单薄。

那句话怎么说来着？蔡程昱低下头。

——像在夕阳的余晖里飞舞的妖艳而美丽的夜光虫。

他放下画笔站起来，在龚子棋的目光里伸了个懒腰，“我们去买桑葚吧。”

“…不等晰哥喊集合啦？”龚子棋挑起一边眉，起身收拾的动作却麻利，“今天画的成果如何？”

“反正也画不完了。”蔡程昱避重就轻地说。他先一样样把画板上的纸张收到包里，再弯腰正把地上擦拭颜料的脏纸巾收拢到早已准备好的垃圾袋里，“所以你去不去？”

他偏过一边脑袋来看龚子棋，弯腰时头发被刮来的风吹起，自额角落了几绺下来。

龚子棋手抬了抬，最后也只是伸手摘下另一边耳机。他将耳机线揉成一团，胡乱塞到口袋里。

“去，当然去。”

02

他们背着画板，沿着水边的石板慢慢走。

沿河写生的同学们陆陆续续也在收尾了，黄子弘凡背着画板四处乱窜，高杨也抱着手，安静地站在王晰身后看对方给画收尾。

天下起了小雨，大家有一阵小小的纷乱，收拾画板的，找地方躲雨的。龚子棋拉着蔡程昱躲着房檐走，短短的头发上沾上水珠，湿润的，亮晶晶的。

他们一边走一边吃桑葚，两个人嘴巴和手指都是红红的。龚子棋用手背抹了把嘴，望着上面的红印直笑：“不知道这是什么色号，还挺好看。

他望了眼对面人红彤彤的嘴唇，心不在焉地又加了一句：“要有卖我还挺想买一支。”

买给谁呢？蔡程昱尽力不去想这个问题。

“听说邮局里可以给未来寄信，寄给谁都可以。寄给自己也可以。”

“但也不是谁都能收到，地址也许早就变了。”

“那就寄给自己吧。只要未来的哪一天想起，还能取回来自过去的记忆。”

蔡程昱没有接话。小镇的邮局就在前头了，只是在小河对岸。远远望过去，临水而开的木头窗边，有缀着蓝布碎花的帘子。它们飘在夕阳里，风中有雨来。

好安静。

“好安静，”龚子棋在水边的石阶上坐下，望着远处船篷上落下的石榴花。“我们先坐一下。”

石阶很窄，刚好够两个人并排贴着，坐在一块。蔡程昱小心地放下装着桑葚的袋子，坐在他身边。“吃吧。”

“我刚看你好像在速写，”龚子棋捏起一颗桑葚放到掌心里端详，像个好奇而孜孜不倦的小孩子，“你画了什么吗？”

蔡程昱没接话，只是抱着画板。“太阳落山前，我们得到邮局去。”

然后他们谁都没再说话。日落之前，他们还有很多时间。

蔡程昱忽然有些累了。像在无边沉默而喧嚣的背景里忽然浮现出的，暖洋洋的疲倦，让他想把头靠在什么地方，静静地歇一歇。

龚子棋感觉到身边有个毛茸茸的脑袋，一点点向他倾斜。他也不知道自己为什么会有一种忍不住想微笑的感觉，等他反应过来时，他和身边人的脑袋已经靠在一起了。

他们一起看着远处的黄子弘凡，像黄鼠狼偷鸡一样窜过来窜过去，到处看别人的画。又看着张超收好画板，一边在湖边走一边玩手机，一不留神差点一打滑摔水里。

蔡程昱听到身边人忍不住的嗤笑声，轻轻地浮在空气里。他自己脸上也忍不住笑意。

桑葚不知道在什么时候，已经吃完了。

“我们走吧，”龚子棋偏过头，在身边人耳边低语，“太阳快落山了。”

蔡程昱爬起来，走上石阶，走到长廊边。他的包里飘出一张纸片，背面朝上。龚子棋弯腰捡起来拍拍，毫无疑心地递给对面人。

“你的画掉了，幸好没掉水里。”

蔡程昱眨眨眼，接过那张明信片大小的纸收进包里。

“是啊，幸好。”

他毫无意义地重复了一遍。

从邮局出来已然是傍晚，他们围在老师王晰身边，听了一会儿油画作画的技巧，之后便纷纷作鸟兽散。傍晚的古镇又一次热闹起来，这一带不仅是旅游景区，也算镇子里的商区。到了下班时间，镇里的人们三三两两过来，水边的饭店里渐渐人声鼎沸。

双交面是龚子棋提议吃的。一碗简单的阳春面上浇卤汁，太湖边常有的素丝、木耳、雪菜，又或是加上这边特有的酥肉和爆鱼，味道或许不算特别好，却也还算顶饱。

回去的时候，龚子棋在邮局旁边的小摊上买了酒。圆润古朴的瓷瓶里装着低度的果酒，包装倒是颇有古韵。

“感觉在这种地方，喝其它酒都太俗了，”龚子棋两只手指捏着瓶子，翻来覆去地打量，“还是清淡一点好，你说是不是？”

他眼角生来下垂，面无表情的时候有一股说不清道不明的戾气。可这样眼含笑意着斜眼望过来，水边的灯火映照在他的脸上，让蔡程昱的心忍不住为之一颤。

在这个地方生活，时间总是慢的。他走在水边的时候想：可仔细想想，又好像快得离奇。

他们回到住处的时候，蔡程昱决定开始洗漱。分宿舍的时候，轮到他时只剩一个狭窄的单间。他觉得这样也挺自由，虽然还可以更好的结果。蔡程昱想着要早睡，因为第二天要和龚子棋一起看日出。可他也不是很确定。因为散步走到最后，蔡程昱也确定这到底是一个约定还是一个心血来潮却又被抛之脑后的提议。

其实只要多问一句，就能确定的。蔡程昱躺在床上的时候这样想。可他不知道为什么没有问。

也许是想和自己打一个赌，一个输赢皆是输的赌。人有时候就是这样一种毫无理性，贪得无厌的动物。得到一点对方的体温，一点微不足道的关心，一个笑，就心生期待，期盼得到对方整个人，整颗心。

没有逻辑，可笑至极。

蔡程昱从窗边望出去，水边的灯光一盏一盏映入他的眼底，像所有将来未来的事。

03

凌晨的时候，龚子棋开始收拾东西。

他穿着睡衣，趿着酒店一次性的白色拖鞋。为了不吵醒同寝的马佳，他闹钟设了振动模式。闹钟没响，他先醒了。

龚子棋看了一眼手机，现在是凌晨4点15，今天日出的时间是5点20。

4点半的时候窗外开始下雨。他不知道能做什么，只能呆呆地坐在床上。他听着窗外的雨水倾注下来，泼洒在延伸得无边无际的黑暗里。

他听到开门的声音，金属锁扣相互碰撞的声音。

龚子棋站起来，转过身。今晚没有月色，穿着睡衣光着脚的男孩站在门边，一张脸只是白，在黑夜里白得晃眼。

他走过来，默默投入龚子棋的怀抱。一声不吭。龚子棋亲亲他的脸。

混乱的，接下来的一切都很混乱。可又有着水到渠成的甜美。他们跌跌撞撞去了对方的房间，那双青涩的手毫不扭捏，而是大胆地在他背上游走。龚子棋把头搁在对方的肚皮上，那细嫩的皮肤贴着他的脸，柔软的，有些微肉感的。他不知自己是想用牙齿咬碎了这块儿肉吞下肚里，还是供着含在嘴里怕化了。

水雾轻如羽毛地浮在空气里，和潮湿的冰冷一起，一点点试图入侵身体。他只感觉交叠的地方是滚烫的。

龚子棋枕在那条手臂上，感觉有人轻轻地在挠自己的耳朵。他抚摸着他的皮肤，介于少年人和青年人之间的质感。他扬起头，看见男孩儿眼里的光亮，却看不清他的面容。

“今天也许看不到日出了。”

他听到对方有些沙哑的声音。“你想喝点酒吗？”

“好啊。”

他轻手轻脚地回到房间，把酒取回来。瓷质的瓶身贴着掌心，有一丝冰凉

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”

“什么？”他拆开纸封，对着瓶口喝了一口。荔枝的香气混着些微辛辣的酒气，滚过喉咙。

“算了，”蔡程昱靠在他身上，“也没什么。”

他其实知道瞒不过他。“我也不知道为什么，没有说——”

“挺好的，”蔡程昱从他手中拿过酒瓶，“别多心。对你来说，这只是一段插曲。对我来说也是。”

他们一时之间都没有说话。

“希望你别介意我说的这么直白。”最后还是蔡程昱先开了口。

“没介意，我没介意。”

他当然没介意。龚子棋想。借着窗外微薄的灯火，他看清了瓶口残留的酒液。金色的，好像日出的颜色，好像能把人溺死在这金色里一样。

他摸了摸男孩的头发，细软的发丝缠在他的指缝间，又滑落。“人能享受现在就很好了，我很高兴你这样想。”

他把对方揽过来，让他靠在自己肩头。

“什么时候走？”

“签证已经办好了，回去就得收拾宿舍了。”

那个毛绒绒的脑袋在他肩膀处动了动，他感到有某些湿润而滚烫的液体浸到棉质的睡衣上。

他不爱我。  
龚子棋心里很平静，空旷的一点回音都没有。

或者说他爱我，以好朋友的方式。

——也只能是好朋友。

“可惜还是没看成日出。”

“没关系，总会看到的。”

“会不会下次见面，你连我的名字都想不起来？”

“也许你也会记不起来。”

龚子棋亲了亲他的发顶，“那到时候我们就重新认识，一起看日出，然后再喝一杯酒，。”

他把酒瓶递给怀中人，看他喝下去。蔡程昱乖乖地喝了，身体软下去。过一会儿，他靠在龚子棋的怀里睡着了。

龚子棋靠在床头，听着雨点落在水面上，激起一片波光粼粼。地平线和树干在水滴里摇晃颤动，落在灰白色墙壁上的雨点，留下斑驳的痕迹。雾像潮水一样来势汹汹，仿佛所有的光线、空气和欲望都融在雾里。

有人说过，在午夜离去，没有悲伤。他不知道自己是不是在做梦。梦里有金色蝴蝶在玫瑰色的薄雾里飞舞。

可雾也终归会褪去。

04

天还没亮的时候，蔡程昱开始收拾东西。

画板，笔，毛巾，衣服，洗漱用品。还有什么？

没什么了。

蔡程昱转身关上门，锁扣轻轻搭上。桌上摆着空酒瓶，他没有带走。

他把行李箱搬上中巴，坐到座位上插上耳机。他没有去看身旁走过的人，只看着远处的河道。初生的阳光落在水上，也并不明亮。夜色落入波纹里，染成一澄碧江。

他们终究没有告别。

一个夜晚算不了什么，因为太阳很快就会升起。那不过是一段短短的时间，一个消逝的记忆。对面的床只空了一段时间，很快又有新人住进来。时间是周而复始的，只有渐渐转换颜色的树叶才能短暂标识时间的流逝。

蔡程昱背着画板穿行在人来人往的走廊里。他偶尔想起什么，偏过脸想和身边的人说。但那个常常走在他身边的男孩已经乘上飞机飞向大洋彼岸，飞向全然不同的未来。他虽然还有很多话想说，很多话来不及说，也没必要说。

桌腿的油漆剥落了，秋天的落叶落到教室外的走廊上，生命的形态大多时候是优美和寂静所统治的。他听见过许多龚子棋的消息，作为朋友，蔡程昱由衷地为他高兴。

蔡程昱有时候觉得他和龚子棋，就像两个人坐在交错而过的火车上。窗外是延绵的暮色，他们从窗户中望出去，偶然望见了对方的脸。记忆里那个短暂交汇的黄昏，光线也随时间变得逐渐苍白。似乎没有任何事物能够改变他记忆里的那个午后，破坏它的形象，或扰乱那支配一切的安静。

但它确实在远去。

后来，他的房间里还一直挂着那个下午画的画。他带着它去了许多地方。他也始终没有完成它。油画不像素描，落了笔，改也没那么轻易。

后来，蔡程昱又去了那个小镇。这里的一切都变得有些许陌生，游客多了，也更热闹了。他记忆中褪色的画面又被重新上色。

蔡程昱有些无奈地想，可惜色彩过于喧嚣了。

只有那么一个短暂的瞬间，他仿佛和旧日的自己重逢。蔡程昱独自坐上小船，风从湖的另一边出来。蓝布碎花的帘子飘在船上，风中有雨来。那一夜他睡得很好。久违的，梦里没再出现那张英俊而略带戾气的脸

第二天的早上蔡程昱找了个地方独自写生。同样的地方，心境却不同了。他本来没打算去邮局，但日暮西沉之时，雨势渐渐变大。

他终究还是进了邮局。

“想找一封给龚子棋的信，五年前寄的。”他走到柜台前。

“龚-子-棋——稍等一下，”戴着眼镜的女孩拉开身后放得密密麻麻的玻璃柜，一个个格子看过去，“找到了，有两封。”

一朵绣球花被屋缝间漏下的雨打到了地上，它本来绒绒地开在窗边的石台上。

蔡程昱迟疑地接过来。一封是他自己的，一封出乎意料的很大。大得能够装下一幅画。

“您是龚先生吗？”

“不是，”他拆开那封信时，窗外的雨还下着，夕阳的色泽却毫不褪色。它流连在泛黄的信封上，依恋不去。“我是寄信的人。”

他面前展开的画布上，自远而近，深色的水草攀附着岸边生长，薄薄一层水覆在上面。橙红的夕阳在水流的波纹里逐渐坍塌不成形状，弯成一道道柔和低回的皱褶。然而光影是反的，自远而近，金色却越来越明亮，仿佛日出的颜色，只落在左下角的一个小小的，看不清面容的人影身上。

好像能把人溺死在这金色里一样。

“这是您寄给谁的，画得真好，”女孩的声音里带着惊叹和赞美，“可现在时间还没到，为什么现在又不想寄了呢？”

“竟然寄给了自己。”

蔡程昱垂下头，忽然笑了出来。他低头时在玻璃上望见了自己的倒影，夕阳橙红的光线和他的眼睛重合，只能看见眼里的泛出星星点点的金，看不清面容。

“龚子棋，你竟然寄给了自己。”

他忽然明白了那个雨夜里，始终沉默不言的人。他听到雨点落在水面上，激起一片波光粼粼。听到地平线和树干在水滴里摇晃颤动，落在灰白色墙壁上的雨点，留下斑驳的痕迹。听到雾像潮水一样来势汹汹，仿佛所有的光线、空气和欲望都融在雾里。

有人说过，在午夜离去，没有悲伤。

在日落之后，日出之前。

原来那就是他的告别。

身后的门被打开。风刮过来撩起蔡程昱的头发，门边的风铃叮当作响。他站在原地，忽然心里很平静，空旷的一点回音都没有。

走到柜台前的人黑衣黑裤，还戴了顶黑帽子。他手里捏着耳机把玩，黑红金属配色，间或反射出点点光。

“你好，找一封给龚子棋的信，五年前寄的。”

“在这里，”蔡程昱把那封小小的，只有明信片大小的信封推过去，“说起来，要不要明早一起看日出？”

他微微偏过头，“我还没在水乡看过日出。”

那人拆信的动作顿了一下，“好啊，如果明天天晴的话。”

他目光落在面前的画上，“可是你也得很早起床才行。”

完


End file.
